Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to irrigation sprinkler spray nozzles.
Related Art
Spray nozzle sprinklers of many types are well known in the irrigation industry. Fixed deflection of a water stream fan sprays are one type and manufactured by many irrigation equipment companies worldwide.
In recent years, a great deal of innovative effort has been emerging to provide very uniform precipitation rate coverage over larger areas by each sprinkler with a lower flow rate per sprinkler. Concentrating the flow into streams, or a multiplicity of smaller streams, is used to allow greater range of coverage from each sprinkler at lower flow rates and to achieve more uniform precipitation fall out of the water.
The use of fluid nozzles to generate the spray from an irrigation sprinkler can provide very uniform coverage at reduced water flow rates at extended ranges out from the sprinkler.
Examples of fluidic fan spray nozzle devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,002; 4,508,267 and 4,463,904, for example.
The Toro Company offers fluidic spray nozzles, which require nine different arc of coverage spray nozzles for a selection of 60° to 360° of coverage around their spray nozzles with fluid nozzle cavities.
It would be desirable to provide a more flexible fluidic spray nozzle.